


A Break

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is in desperate need of a break. Asami has noticed the Avatar's distress and rescues her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break

It was a bit much for the Avatar, with reluctant airbenders, a psychotic, uncooperative Earth Queen, and the crushing weight of having lost one's past lives, the true essence of the Avatar. In addition, the pride of the Sato airship fleet, though ridiculously large and luxurious, was much too loud. The massive engines were a lullaby in comparison to Bumi's resonant voice, his "commander's" as he liked to call it, and the constant bickering of the other children of Korra's predecessor. Korra was prepared to launch herself at Bumi and silence him in the fifth hour of Kai's disappearance when a firm, pale hand landed on her shoulder. Korra's face flushed almost immediately, embarrassed for her near outburst. The cracks in her armor were close to splitting open entirely. She could only bend so far before breaking. She had thought the breaking point had been weeks ago, the moment she had nearly failed and engulfed the world in eternal darkness, but it seemed her struggle was nowhere close to ending.

"Hey, Korra, have you seen the gallery yet?" Asami's hand remained, her voice the same odd mixture of gentle and firm as her grip on Korra's shoulder. The Avatar had the presence of mind to take an out when offered, despite having spent quite a bit of time in the gallery in awe.

"How come I don't get a personal tour?" Bumi's wounded voice ended in a high pitched squeak after a hard punch from his sister. Korra had brightened considerably even without having seen the exchange between brother and sister, though a darkness remained on her countenance.

"Sure! I could use some culture." She rose and followed Asami out of the lounge, the taller girl having completely ignored the commander. Neither teenagers heard the elder waterbender's remark.

"Bumi, you can't possibly be that much of an idiot to not see that..." She was cut off by the aforementioned.

"To see what?" Though seemingly confused, a certain twinkle could be seen in the burly man's eye. Meanwhile Tenzin sat in utter confusion, his brows furrowed and lips pursed.

The girls walked at a relaxed pace to the other, much quieter end of the airship. The gallery was passed early in the trek, leaving the water tribe teen confused and slightly put off. There was a painting of Master Katara that she had wanted to look at again. It depicted Katara as a young woman dressed in traditional royal Water Tribe garb. Korra figured it was painted at the time her brother was named chief.

They ventured further and further into the airship, even moving below the main deck. Korra couldn't help but to be distracted from the new scenery by the sway of Asami's hips, her head tilted unashamedly as she stared.

"Eyes up, Avatar." Korra straightened immediately, her face flushing as Asami chuckled ahead of her. The flustered teen grumbled about all-seeing heiresses and the Avatar's right to stare at anyone's assets as the duo continued to walk. After several more minutes of walking and the only sound being the rumbling of the engines, Korra could no longer stand being in the dark.

"Asami, what are we-.". Korra nearly slammed into Asami when she stopped suddenly. The Avatar straightened into a more dignified posture but before being able to finish her burning question, Asami had whirled on her, slamming her lips to hers. Korra was too surprised to even respond. The taller teen pulled back smirking before Korra managed to gather her wits.

"We're here. Impatient, much?" Asami's arched brow went unanswered for a few moments as Korra realized they were standing before a set of beautiful wooden doors. The Avatar had the grace to look sheepish. Korra was dragged inside and the doors shut before she could utter a word. Korra still didn't understand how the slighter teen could move her stockier frame with such ease. "Welcome to my room." Asami almost looked embarrassed as the Avatar scanned the luxurious suite, blue eyes resting for a particularly long time on the large bed in the middle of the room. Korra seemed a tad put out when she finally spoke.

"Why didn't you just tell me this is where we were going?" Asami sighed heavily as she rested on the end of the bed.

"I wasn't going to come up to you, your airbending master, and his family, and ask you if you wanted to come to my room, Korra."

"What? Why?" The following eye roll threatened to blind Asami with its force.

"Kya knows."

"Knows what? Oh. OH. No she doesn't."

"Yes, she does."

"Oh, so you can see out the back of your head AND read minds?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know when you're being checked out. And you're predictable." The Avatar's face turned bright red.

"I am not predictable! I'm as…unpredictable…as the…wind! Yeah, the wind!" Asami burst out laughing, clutching her abdomen as she rolled on the bed. Korra glowered at the mirthful heiress for a moment before her expression turned mischievous. She pounced on to her girlfriend, tickling her savagely. "Take it back!" Asami's laughter hiccupped only for a moment before increasing.

"N-never!" The Avatar only intensified her assault as Asami struggled to reverse their positions. The contest went on for several more minutes before Asami finally surrendered. "I concede to the great and unpredictable Avatar." Korra grinned triumphantly and kissed Asami sloppily before sliding off of the pale teen and settling on her back on the bed.

The pair were a sight. The Avatar's hair hung loosely from a ponytail struggling to hang on, sweat plastering Korra's bangs to her forehead. The waterbender's tunic had ridden up nearly to her breasts while Asami's jacket had been abandoned at some point during the battle. The heiress attempted and failed to straighten her remaining clothing.

"So, what was the plan? Seduce me?" Korra turned toward the unusually disheveled heiress, managing only a slight blush at her own words. Asami chuckled, taking Korra's hand.

"You wish." Asami pushed back on the bed, settling against the pillows and pulling Korra along. Both settled with their heads facing each other, only a breath of space between them.

"My Avatar powers tell me you're lying. I'm completely okay with being seduced." Asami laughed before Korra covered her lips with her own. After several minutes of kissing and the removal of more articles of clothing, Asami placed a hand against Korra's chest and pushed lightly, halting a round of fevered kissing.

"Korra, stop." Korra pulled further away, her expression falling considerably.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. This is my fault. This isn't what I brought you here for. I wanted to talk." Asami sighed, running a hand through her tousled hair.

"Got distracted, huh?" Korra laughed, arching her back to emphasize her considerable chest. Asami chuckled.

"Not ashamed. Your breasts are a force to be reckoned with. Seriously though, Korra. Are you alright?" Asami placed her hand on Korra's forearm.

"Well, I was, but someone decided that they wanted to talk." Asami's look quelled Korra's flippant mood. "What do you mean?"

"You've been stressed out of your mind. The bridge, the queen. Do you want to talk about it?" Asami's brow furrowed deeper as she spoke. Korra slumped face down on to the bed.

"Not really."

"Korra..."

"I'm sorry, Asami. I'd rather just not think about it." Asami sighed, running her fingers over Korra's bare back.

"Just let me know when you want to talk about it. I'm here." Korra turned over, catching Asami's hand and bringing it to her chest.

"I know, but this is what I need right now." Asami pursed her lips briefly before surrendering to the Avatar's wandering hands.


End file.
